


Biological Warfare

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Tony uses his daughter against today's snobby rich guy and Stephen is sick.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 14
Kudos: 301





	Biological Warfare

Tony used to be known as a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. Now he was a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, married man, and father of four kids. That didn't even include Iron Man. Despite those titles, he still couldn't hold a candle to Stephen and what the sorcerer did on a daily basis. _He_ used to be a world-renowned neurosurgeon, but now he was no longer that, but still so much more. Stephen was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, a husband (wife), a mother, a housewife, doctor, and team matriarch. He did so much and was always doing something, that he started to run on fumes until he finally didn't get out of bed that morning.

Tony had tried to get Stephen to slow down to prevent his imminent collapse, but he was just as stubborn as Tony. Which is why he woke up that morning with a one hundred and three degree fever and the engineer practically ordered him to stay in bed. The boys were sent out to spend the day with friends which was surprisingly a chore when they found out that Stephen was sick. The cubs wanted to cuddle with Mama Bear to help comfort him, but Tony told them he needed some quiet time, and they left after a few concerned glances toward the master bedroom. Diana was easier. She was a little upset that Mom was sick but didn't argue with her father when he asked her to spend the day downstairs with Cassie. Valerie on the other hand, she would have to stay with him. Even though he had a meeting today. 

So he asked Bucky and Wanda to come up to the family floor and make sure Stephen stayed in bed, and whisked the baby away to his meeting. When he walked into the building holding his infant daughter, Pepper gave him an incredulous look as Valerie drooled all over his designer sunglasses that she was holding and parts of his suit. Tony stopped caring about any of designer wear being ruined by bodily fluids ages ago after the first time Peter was turned into a baby. His kids were more important to him.

"Tony...couldn't you have left her with Mama Bear?" Pepper asked.  
"Nope. Stephanie is sick, and he would only worry if he found out I left her with one of the team. I'm trying to make his day as relaxing as possible, and if that means taking my baby girl into a room full of tightwads, so be it." Tony explained.  
Pepper sighed. "Fine. At least you're on time."

Tony got looks when he strolled into the room with a drooling baby and a diaper bag, but he just sat down with Valerie sitting in his lap and motioned for the big wigs to start. Once the other executives realized that the baby was quiet, most of them lost interest, and Tony was easily able to keep up with the subject of the meeting. Even while digging out the container of strawberry flavored cereal puffs and pouring some into his hand for Valerie to take from and eat at her leisure.

The meeting was a snoozefest as usual, but the upside had been at the end when Tony was able to shake the hand of today's executive that pissed him off...with the hand that Valerie drooled all over. The look of horror and disgust that crossed his face was the highlight of Tony's day, and he just gave the man a charming smile like he didn't just cover his hand in his daughter's spit. When he left the room with Pepper and they were far enough away, the engineer fully expected Pepper to lay into him for what he did.

But she burst into laughter instead.

"For once, I'm glad you did something to that guy, but I wasn't expecting you to use biological warfare!"   
Tony smirked and wiped his hand and Valerie's face with a burping cloth that Pepper dug out of the diaper bag for him. "If I knew I could use my kids like this, I would have wanted them sooner. I'm still surprised that you're laughing instead of yelling at me."  
Pepper snorted. "Nobody will believe him. Anyway, I know you have a sick husband to take care of--"  
"Wife." Tony corrected and Pepper rolled her eyes as she pulled out some paperwork.  
"I need you to look over and sign these by tonight."  
"Oh, yay." Tony said dryly as he took the papers and Pepper poked Valerie's nose.  
"You be good for Daddy and help take care of your Mommy when you get home."

Valerie hid her face in Tony's shoulder, and the engineer smiled softly as he made his way toward the entrance. His daughter was incredibly shy and while she hid from people she knew but didn't see very often (like Pepper and T'challa for example), actual strangers had her whimpering. She was only comfortable around those that lived in the tower, and outside her immediate family, Quill was number one in her book. He spoiled and protected her like he did with Diana so it was expected.

"Victor sent me a notice." Happy told Tony after the billionaire got into the car and strapped his daughter into the carseat. "Wanda had to confiscate Stephen's sling ring because he tried to portal somewhere."  
"Of course he did." Tony sighed out. "You better get us home."

Happy nodded and drove back to the tower, and Tony carefully unbuckled Valerie from her carseat when he discovered that she had fallen asleep on the ride back. He shushed her when she whined as he picked her up, but she settled against his shoulder while Happy grabbed the paperwork and diaper bag and quietly shut the doors to the car. The head of security knew what to do after the snap and Tony had to raise Diana by himself. He learned how to close doors very quietly, helped Tony carry things so he could focus on the baby...but now things were a little different. Tony's right arm was covered in scars from the battle with Thanos, and it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Do you need me to carry her?" Happy whispered and Tony shook his head.  
"I got her."

Whenever his arm _did_ act up, Stephen was usually the one that soothed the pain with heat or ice depending on what felt better, or if the pain was bad enough...magic. One day, the sorcerer had been dimension hopping when Tony's arm started locking up and burning with pain, and after hearing Scott swear up and down about Quill's light helping with the thief's scars, the engineer went looking for him. The pain was bad enough that Tony willingly went looking for some kind of relief, and the moment he found Quill and the celestial touched his arm with the light in his hands, Tony nearly sobbed at the relief it brought him.

When Happy and Tony make it up to the family floor, the bodyguard set the bag and paperwork on the kitchen counter, and Tony gently handed his sleeping daughter over to Bucky. He wanted to check on Stephen, but didn't want to risk getting Valerie sick, and if she woke up, she wouldn't cry when she found herself in the soldier's arms instead.

"Tony, I gotta head downstairs now." Happy said and the engineer nodded as he climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. 

He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him before approaching Stephen's side of the bed, and thankfully finds his spouse sleeping. Athena was of course keeping her sick master company by lying as close as possible to him with her head on Stephen's hip, and barely glanced up at the engineer when he entered. Tony slowly sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to place his hand against Stephen's forehead, still finding it hot to the touch, and grimaced when the doctor stirred. Blue eyes blinked open and Stephen turned his head to look up at him, and once he recognized who was touching him, he relaxed into Tony's hand with a pleased sigh.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"You didn't. I was only resting." Stephen mumbled.  
"I heard you tried to leave." Tony said and Stephen huffed.  
"Your wardens are strict."  
"For good reason. You of all people should know that you need to rest with a fever like yours." Tony looked over at the bottle of pills sitting on the nightstand. "Have you taken any of those?"  
"Mmm." Stephen responded with an affirmative grunt. "Want my cubs."  
"Sorry Mama Bear. No cubs until your fever breaks at least." Tony changed out of his suit and into some more casual clothes before shooing the wolf to the end of the bed and slipping into bed next to Stephen. "You'll have to suffer with me for now."  
"Where's the baby?"  
"In the living room with Wanda and Bucky taking a nap. She'll probably end up with Porcupine and Thumbelina by the end of the day though if our resident god has anything to say about it."

Stephen said nothing as he curled up to the warmth Tony's body provided, and that was enough of a clue to Tony that Stephen wasn't feeling well. He had enough energy to ask about Valerie before he was dozing off again, and Tony turned on the tv to a low volume after quietly asking Friday to ask the team to babysit Valerie for a while. After about an hour, he asked her for Stephen's temperature and his AI sent the results to his phone so she wouldn't disturb Stephen's sleep.

One hundred and two. Good. It was going down.

Stephen falls into a coughing fit shortly after, and when the sorcerer tightly grips Tony's shirt into his fist, the older man rubs soothing circles into his back until the sorcerer catches his breath again. The younger apologizes for practically coughing all over him, but Tony shushes him as he stands up and temporarily leaves the room. He comes back with a glass of cold water after checking on Valerie (who was in the process of being handed over to Quill as Tony predicted), and Stephen accepts the glass gratefully before draining half of it. The other half of the water disappeared with another dose of medicine.

"Better me than the kids." The doctor mumbled as he lay back down and Tony got back into bed.  
"Hey, just worry about resting and getting better. The kids are fine. Besides, it's kind of pathetic to see a wolf pouting because you're sick." Tony teased and Stephen huffed.  
"She kept me company while you were gone."  
"Yes. I saw that." Tony nudged the wolf at the end of their bed with one of his feet and she grunted at him. "I hope she didn't use my pillows."  
"I don't let her on the pillows." Stephen mumbled.  
"Did Barnes or Maximoff feed you?"

Stephen shook his head and muttered something like he wasn't hungry, but Tony had other ideas. The sorcerer needed to eat something besides water and pills and it made Tony wonder how Stephen's fever was affecting him if he was ignoring all of his medical training. He had just gotten back into bed too.

Tony rolled out of bed with a sigh after kissing the clammy skin of Stephen's forehead, and he promised to come back with something light for his stomach. Stephen responded incoherently as Tony motioned for Athena to move back up next to the doctor, and she went happily. The moment Stephen slung an arm around his wolf for the comfort, Tony left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, stopping by the living room. To his surprise, Quill had stayed on the family floor and was currently playing with Valerie on the floor. Or more like sitting next to her and keeping one of his legs bent behind her as support while she played with her blocks. If the god was up here with her instead of taking her back down to his floor, Scott was either running errands or out of town.

Bucky and Wanda were lounging on the couches watching tv.

"You guys are fired." Tony told them. "I asked you to keep an eye on him because you can cook."  
"He told us he wasn't hungry." Wanda defends.  
"Yeah, well next time, make something anyway." Tony scolds and then walks away to the kitchen to heat up some canned soup.

Homemade soup would have tasted better but that wasn't one of Tony's strong points. He was better with the Italian foods, but he couldn't think of anything off the top of his head that would be easy on Stephen's stomach. He did ask Wanda to help make the sorcerer's tea the way he liked it, and then that was added to the soup and crackers that Tony took up to his sick spouse after asking Quill to feed Valerie.

Tony spent the rest of the day with Stephen after that, and once he confirmed that Scott was out of town for work, he asked the team to help babysit Valerie. Quill of course helped, but he mostly kept an eye on Diana since she stayed downstairs with Cassie while Stephen was sick. The boys stayed at their friends houses until Stephen's fever finally broke two days later, and Tony couldn't have kept the kids away even if he wanted to. Stephen always cuddled with them when they were sick and they wanted to return the favor. The sorcerer's recovery after that was relatively quick as soon as he got his cubs, and Athena remained a constant at his side. Tony was glad for it because as much as he wanted to stay and help Stephen twenty-four seven, he had other things that needed to be taken care of.

It was times like these when Tony truly appreciated the dysfunctional family they created. They would drop everything to help each other, especially if the one in need was Stephen. He was the reason this family existed after all.


End file.
